Night Rides ( Durrr: Celty X Izaya )
by wangyao5000
Summary: An idea i had about celty and izaya being a pair. i know its odd at first but it could actually be really cute :3. Some mild language and adult suggestions. Mostly rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

"IZAAYYAA!" the blond screamed followed by a thunderous crash.

"come on shizu-chan"he smiled. "you are better then that,"he laughed. "im practicly a sitting duck and you havent hit me once"he smiled pointing at his face with the smart ass grin on his face he always had.

"SHUT UP YOU RAT!"he growled as he looked around for something to grab but it was already in a large pile behind the black haired annoyance.

Izaya sighed and shook his head while clicking his tounge in disappointment. "maybe another time shizu-chan"he said as he snapped his figures and before he knew it celty slowed to a stop behind him.

**_What do you need now?_** she clicked on her phone before holding it out to him.

"come now"he said. "do i always need a reason to spend time with you"he asked.

_**normally? yes, you always need me to get you out of something you messed up**__. _she snapped back, her body language clearly flusterd with him already.

Izaya sighed. "Now now, dont get frustrated"he said as he sat on the back of her bike "this time i just want to spend time with my kitty"he said.

_**ITS CELTY!**_ she snapped back but regardless, she put the helmet on him as she did all her passengers and took off. He instantly wrapped an arm around her waist and held tight. Shinra never held that tight to her, not in public anyways. Well...he never wanted to go anywhere anymore, he just wanted to sit up in his...er...their appartment and click on his computer. Maybe spending a little more time with izaya was a good thing for her, maybe he would be better help in trying to find her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"head over to the park"he said point out over her shoulder

she sighed and brought the bike to a wheely for a second before taking off faster down the street. She would go as fast as she could if it meant he would hold tight her to...WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE SAYING!.

after a couple moments she stopped in the middle of the park and leaned her bike on the stand and got off. She took the helmet off of the boy and leaned again the bike with her phone out.

_**now what was it that you wanted**_ she asked and held the phone out.

he smiled. "i want to see out out side of job relations"he said to the point. "out of that binding leather cat suit"he laughed and grabbed the zipper with one hand.

she retaliated as the collar unzipped down to her collar bone and she furrowed as she brought a hand around to slap him hard but his hand caught hers and in one swift motion he moved her helmet and pressed his face into the black smoke and his lips where hers woudl have been. Her body stopped and she backed out of his grip and she fixed her helmet and zipper.

Her body was now closed to itself and her movement cautious _** i...i have to go. talk to you later**_

she then got on her bike and sped off as fast as she could if she could tear up she could. her heart was beating faster then she ever rememberd it could have.

Izaya stood there and sighed. "well ill take it this went well"he said as he slipped his hands in his pockets and started home.

* * *

Some hours later, late at night. Izaya was fast asleep in his bed, only in boxers and pajama pants as normal. dreaming of swimming in money and gold coins and- **DING DONG!**

__He sat straight up in his bed and yawned as the door bell went off again. "im coming, DAMN IT!"he grolwed.

He got to the door and as he opened it it was a sight he thought he would never see. Celty with a blanket, in a tank top and shorts, bare skin showing more then ever he thought he would see.

**_do you mind if i sleep here...with_**** you** she asked as she held out her phone to the sleepy black haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

He took a second to register what was happening before he shook his head and nodded before moving out of her way in the doorway.

"yeah...i guess so"he said..."make yourself at home"he said. "i...only have one bed, but the couch isnt that bad"he smiled

Celty nodded...well what looked like a nodd, she didnt have her helmet on so he could never tell.

He smiled and went back up the stairs and laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened them back up a few seconds later to the feeling of something next to him it was her. she had stuck her self right under his arm and was cozy as ever could be. She looked up...what looks as though anyway and the black smoke formed a head where hers would be, and swiftly brought a hand to his cheek in a slap but at the same time met her lips to his.

Izaya was dazed. he didnt know what was going on...Buuuuutt...he might as well obey the riders wishes. He leaned into her kiss deepening it. It felt so real. He wonderd if it felt the same for her. He held her body close with each pulse of there lips together, his hands searching her body like a search light before he found it.

The end of her shirt...The edge of her waist band.

Celty froze and backed off, even though she had no mouth to breath her heart was racing and her breathing was sparatic. her body wasnt sure what it wanted. If it wanted to go farther with this boy or...if it was just something she wanted to test out. She took a deep breath and her hands that laid behind his head gripped the base of his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him back in.

Izaya took that as a yes continuing with the erotic demonstation that the young dullahan had yet to feel in her many years of life.

THis was one thing she knew shinra could never take charge enough to do.

* * *

She threw her shoulders back her fingers gripping harder at his shoulders with each trust of his hips.

What had she felt for this boy to let him get this far in one night. Was the feeling always there for him or was it that one move that he made that had to spark the fire in her dark heart.

Celty couldnt scream of course and it would be kind of stupid to type it all out on her phone but something more amazing happened. The puff..no...ooze of black smoke that always escaped from her neck surrounded them in lights of blues and reds, the feeling of euphoria doubling with each level of ecstasy that she felt.

when she hit her peak, the smoke turned bright white. Whites as freshly fallen snow in a bright sunlight and then...it faded to its normal black as it then disappated into the air.

Izaya, tired and sweating more then he did when he ran away from that blond, laid down beside her and wrapped her tight his arms before falling asleep again for the second time, but this time he did so with a smile on his face.


End file.
